The Day My Life Changed Forever
by Florreke
Summary: Na vele jaren van seksueel misbruik is de redding eindelijk nabij... Bevat SLASH! Voor onbepaalde tijd gepauzeerd.
1. De zoveelste keer

_**Haai, dit is mijn eerste hoofdstukje van mijn eerste verhaal. Wees dus niet te streng. Reviews, aanmoedigen, commentaar en kritiek zijn altijd van harte welkom. Als je wilt dat ik een berichtje stuur voor het nieuwe hoofdstuk zet dat er dan onderaan bij!! Ik ga niet door zolang ik geen 3 reviews heb of meer.**_

_**Disclaimer: **Jaja, ik weet het. Alles is eigendom van de o zo fantastische Joanne K. Rowling! _

_**Inleiding: **Na jaren van seksueel misbruik is de redding eindelijk nabij..._

_**Waarschuwing: **Wie niet van SLASH houdt: niet lezen._

**

* * *

****Hoofdstuk 1: De zoveelste keer**

**Draco Pov.**

Ik lag zalig te dromen in mijn bed, toen de deur een beetje kraakte. Ik was direct klaarwakker en kon mijn vader op dat moment wel vervloeken. Het was - zoals ik al eerder zei - een zalige droom. Ken je ze? Zo van die soort waarvan je wou dat ze eeuwig duurden en je lustte degene die je dan wekte wel rauw.

Maar goed, ik dwaal af. Ik vervloekte mijn vader niet en wist me te bedwingen. Trouwens, wij, minderjarige tovenaars mochten toch niet toveren buiten Zweinstein - Och wat haatte ik die fucking regel! In plaats daarvan bleef ik muisstil in mijn bed liggen. Misschien, hoopte ik, zou hij dan de kracht niet vinden om het te doen als hij me zo vredig zag slapen. Helaas, mijn hoop was tevergeefs. Hij sloot de deur achter zich en ging op de rand van mijn bed zitten.

Ik hoorde zijn jachtige ademhaling en het vage geritsel van de kleren die mijn vader uittrok. Hemd. Broek. De rest volgde ik niet meer. Angst vulde langzaam mijn lichaam en wikkelde zich als een slang om mijn hart. Angst voor de pijn die ik dadelijk zou voelen. Hij maakte me zacht wakker. Nu deed ik mijn ogen open. Smekend keek ik hem aan. Maar ik wist dat het niks uit zou halen. Hij was genadeloos. Zoals altijd.

Mijn ogen vulden zich met tranen. Die schoft deed teken dat ik me moest omdraaien en me op mijn buik moest leggen. Ik gehoorzaamde - nog steeds huilend. Daarna trok hij mijn pyama van me af en legde zijn hand op mijn mond zodat ik niet - zoals ik de eerste keer had gedaan - zou gaan schreeuwen. Mijn moeder wist immers van niets en dat wou die smeerlap zou houden. Ik spande mijn spieren op. Maakte me klaar voor de pijn.

En dan, ineens, onverwacht wurmde hij zijn ding in mij. De pijn was verpletterend en de tranen rolden meer dan gretig over mijn wangen, over zijn hand. Hij stootte heftig zijn ding steeds weer in mij. Erin en eruit. Het voelde alsof mijn lichaam in brand stond, alsof ik helemaal doorboord werd met een speer. Ik klemde mijn tanden op elkaar en balde mijn vuisten. Zo hard dat mijn nagels zich in mijn handpalm boorden. Maar ik voelde het niet eens. Het enige wat ik voelde was die pijn. Die vreselijke pijn.

Opeens begon hij hevig te schokken en ik besefte dat het einde in zicht was. _Nog even, Draco, nog even volhouden _dacht ik mezelf moed in. En toen was het voorbij. Hij haalde zijn hand van voor mijn mond weg, woelde door mijn blonde haar en fluisterde in mijn oor dat ik me moest aankleden. Mijn gezicht, dat nat was van de tranen, droogde ik af aan mijn kussen. Voorzichtig trok ik mijn boxershort, T- shirt en pyamabroek aan. En wanneer die bruut mijn kamer uit was, en de pijn lichtjes begon af te nemen (alhoewel ik er zeker van was dat ik hem morgen nog zou voelen), besefte ik dat ik me gebruikt voelde. Alweer. Voor de zoveelste keer.

* * *

**Hoop dat je het mooi vond!! PLEASE: REVIEW!!!! HAPPY GREETS: FLORREKE**


	2. Lastige vragen

**Hoofdstuk 2: Lastige vragen**

Ik deed mijn ogen open en trok dan onmiddellijk het laken over mijn hoofd. De zon priemde door de gifgroene gordijnen. Pas nadat mijn ogen gewend waren aan de overvloed van zonnestralen, stond ik op. Ik trok mijn pyama uit, legde hem over de leuning van de stoel naast mijn bed en ik liep - in mijn boxershort- mijn inloopkast in.

Opeens overviel me een gevoel van paranoïde terwijl ik daar stond. Bliksemsnel draaide ik me om naar de ingang. Niemand. Opgelucht haalde ik weer adem. Even had ik het gevoel gehad dat mijn vader daar stond, klaar om hetzelfde te doen als vannacht. Dit soort dingen gebeurde wel vaker. Soms gebeurde het zelfs dat ik heel plotseling hem naast mij zag staan en dat hij me streelde, terwijl hij in werkelijkheid er helemaal niet was. Het had een naam: hallucinaties of waanbeelden. Zelfs nachtmerries waarin hij me verkrachtte ontbraken niet. Ik kon niet ontkennen dat het feit dat ik zijn speeltje was mijn hele leven doen en laten beïnvloedde.

Even later denderde ik de trap af. In de keuken werd ik begroet door mijn moeder. Op de vraag waar mijn vader was antwoordde ze dat hij naar het ministerie was. Niet hoorbaar voor haar zuchtte ik tevreden. Het betekende dat ik de rest van de dag geen last zou hebben van hem. Gelukkig maar. Als ik aan mijn verkrachting van gisterenavond dacht, liepen de rillingen al over mijn rug. Ik voelde trouwens nog steeds die pijn. Minder, maar het was er nog.

Terwijl ik in mijn eieren met spek begon te prikken, bedacht ik dat ik maar beter eens kon beginnen aan dat opstel voor professor Anderling wilde ik daar niet mee bezig zijn in de laatste week. Ik had immers nog maar drie weken voor één september.

"Hum hum." Ik keek op van mijn omelet. Mijn moeder had een nogal geïrriteerde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Blijkbaar had ze een vraag al verschillende keren herhaald.

"Wat dacht je ervan om vandaag samen naar de weg-is-weg te gaan? Kun je wat nieuwe kleren kopen."

"Mhmm, nee dank je. Ik heb niet zoveel zin. Ik dacht er eerder aan om een opstel te beginnen."

Mijn moeder keek verbaasd. Ik was eigenlijk nooit ijverig geweest wat school betrof.

"Nou goed dan." Lichtjes teleurgesteld gaf ze de borden en het bestek bevel met haar toverstok om zich af te wassen. Ik voelde me een beetje schuldig omdat ik zo tegen haar had gelogen. Want in tegenstelling tot wat ik juist had gezegd, had ik juist reuzeveel zin in een uitstapje. Maar het kon gewoon niet. Mijn vader was immers vorige week een beetje te vurig geweest en daardoor had ik overal kleine wondjes. Voorzichtig wreef ik met mijn hand over de nog steeds duidelijke littekens. Het risico dat mijn moeder ze zou zien was gewoon te groot. Ze zou lastige vragen stellen. Met gevaar voor haar eigen leven, zonder dat ze het wist.

Net toen ik op het punt stond om de keuken te verlaten vroeg ze me: "Draco?"

"Ja?"

"Ik… scheelt er soms iets. Ik heb het gevoel dat je ergens mee zit. Alsof je iets voor me verborgen houdt." En daarna zweeg ze. Net of ze bang was voor een typische tieneruitbarsting van bemoei-je-met-je-eigen-zaken.

"Mam, alles is in orde hoor. Wat zou er moeten schelen?"

"Oh." Zo'n rustige reactie had ze blijkbaar niet van mij verwacht.

"Wil je me dan iets beloven, Draco?" Even twijfelde ik. Het was altijd gevaarlijk om toe te stemmen met dit soort dingen, maar aan de andere kant, het leek mijn moeder gerust te stellen als ik het daadwerkelijk zou beloven. Dus zei ik: "Tuurlijk."

"Als je ooit wél problemen mocht, weet dan dat ik er altijd voor je zal, lieverd."

Na die woorden gehoord te hebben moest ik vechten tegen de tranen. Het deed me pijn om haar moederlijke bezorgdheid te voelen. Bijna was ik naar mijn kamer gelopen, maar dat zou me natuurlijk verraden hebben. Dus glimlachte ik naar haar. En ze glimlachte. Ze trapte erin. Ik liep de keuken uit, nog steeds vechtend tegen mijn tranen. Pas op mijn kamer, waar ze me niet kon horen of zien, lieten ik de waterlanders hun gang gaan.

**A/N: Ik zal proberen zo snel mogelijk hoofdstuk 3, _Glas_, te posten!! Happy Greets: Florreke**


	3. Scherven

**Haaaaaai, hier is hoofdstuk 3. Geniet ervan. Veel plezier en voor de sentimentele zielen onder jullie: haal jullie zakdoek maar boven! En probeer eens wat meer te reviewen anders heb ik het gevoel dat ik voor niemand schrijf...**

**Hoofdstuk 3: Scherven**

Ik zat in mijn bureaustoel te kauwen op mijn ganzenveer. Wanhopig probeerde ik dat aartsmoeilijke opstel af te schrijven, terwijl andere vragen in mijn achterhoofd mijn aandacht opeisten. Mijn moeder was een halfuur geleden vertrokken naar de weg-is-weg. Maar het idee dat ik alleen thuis was bezorgde me geen triomfantelijk gevoel, eerder angst.

Toen Dobby nog niet bevrijd was door Potter ongeveer twee jaar geleden, hoefde ik niet om de haverklap naar de deur te kijken zoals nu. De huiself was immers een rem geweest op mijn vaders ((toen nog) nachtelijke) bezigheden met mij. Maar vanaf het moment dat hij niet meer in dit huis rondliep, werd mijn leven zowat een nachtmerrie. Als mijn moeder aankondigde dat ze even weg zou zijn, zocht ik al naar geschikte verstopplaatsen. Uiteindelijk wist hij met toch steeds weer te vinden. Na verloop van tijd merkte ik dat hoe minder ik me verzette, hoe sneller het gedaan was. Dus spartelde ik niet langer tegen. Erger nog, ik was zelfs een marionet geworden waarvan de mijn vader de touwtjes bestuurde.

Het gekras van een uil vanuit het open raam deed me met mijn beide voeten weer op de grond landen. Het was Chess, mijn grote bosuil, die met haar zoveelste prooi kwam pronken. Ze was de enigste aan wie ik mijn hart kon luchten als het me teveel werd. Ik keek haar na terwijl ze de dode veldmuis op mijn vensterbank achterliet en weer wegvloog. Ik voelde me een beetje verdrietig. Ze was zowat mijn beste 'vriendin' en dan liet ze me in de steek als ik haar heel hard nodig had. Geweldig dacht ik en ik smeet mijn naar de knoppen gesabbelde ganzenveer op mijn bureau waarbij mijn inktpot omviel. De moeite niet nemend om de rommel op te ruimen, trok ik mijn knieën op mijn stoel, tegen mijn borst en legde mijn hoofd erop. Zachtjes wiegde ik mezelf heen en weer, neuriënd op de tonen van het geruis van de wind.

Eenzaamheid bekroop me. Ik werd overrompeld door allerlei vragen, die, nu Chess en mijn moeder weg waren en ik niets had me bezig te houden, snakten naar mijn aandacht.

Zal mijn moeder het ooit te weten komen? Ik krom ineen toen mijn geest die eerste vraag aanhaalde. Misschien, bedacht ik triest. Maar ik dacht terug aan vanmorgen in de keuken. Toen had ik bijna als een klein joch in het huilen uitgebarsten en haar alles verteld. Dan zou ik haar dood op mijn geweten hebben. Haar bloed zou aan mijn handen kleven. Voor eeuwig. Dus heb ik gezwegen en me moedig gedragen, voor haar. En dat zal ik altijd doen, opdat zijn kan blijven leven.

Wanneer zal ik dan ooit vrij zijn? Die vraag verraste me volkomen. Ik had steeds gedacht dat ik dat nooit zou kunnen zijn. Het zou ook vreemd aanvoelen, nieuw zijn. Ik had immers nooit iets anders gekend dan dit leven vol pijn en gruwel. Of toch bijna. Maar ik was nu al vijftien en het was amper nog twee jaar voor ik zou trouwen met een volbloedheks. Iets wat een gerespecteerde traditie was binnen volbloedfamilies.

Maar zou mijn vader mijn kunnen loslaten? Ik vermoedde van niet. Hij was haast verslaafd aan me. Zou ik dan ooit kunnen trouwen en kinderen kunnen krijgen? Hij kon me dan niet gewoon even apart nemen zonder dat toekomstige echtgenote er iets van zou merken. Ze zou het doorhebben. Ik slikte. Wéér iemands leven die op het spel zou staan, wiens leven ik zou riskeren.

Terwijl de moedeloosheid me gevangen hield,schoot er een idee door mijn hoofd. Ik wou de levens van mijn moeder en mijn toekomstige echtgenote beschermen. Als ik dat nu eens deed mét mijn leven. Als ik dood was zouden ze zich niet steeds zorgen over me maken of zelf gevaar lopen.

Goed, mijn moeder zou heel verdrietig zijn. Ik was immers haar zoon, haar enige kind. Maar ze zou veilig zijn en later ook gelukkig. Ze zou niet sterven door mijn toedoen. En mijn leven was de prijs die ik daarvoor wou betalen.

Nu mijn beslissing genomen was, voelde ik me opgewonden. Het vooruitzicht dat het snel gedaan zou zijn met dit afschuwelijke leven, dat ik de dood zou kunnen omarmen deed me zelfs glimlachen.

Ik begon na te denken over hoe ik het zou kunnen doen. Liefst zo snel mogelijk.

Ik liep naar het balkon, smeet de dode veldmuis in de struiken eronder en keek naar beneden. Ik overwoog om naar beneden te springen. Maar het risico dat ik gewoon een been zou breken was te groot.

Zuchtend stak ik mijn handen in mijn zakken. Ik voelde mijn toverstok zitten. Ik glimlachte. Dacht terug aan één van mijn eerste lessen Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten van vorig jaar. Professor dolleman had ons drie vloeken geleerd. De Onvergeeflijke Vloeken. De Imperiusvloek, Cruciatus en tenslotte de Avada Krevada of de Vloek des Doods. Eén groene flits en het was gedaan. Ik speelde met mijn toverstok in mijn handen.

Het idee fascineerde me. Ik herinnerde me de spin die had gestuiptrekt en daarna geen teken van leven meer vertoonde. Toen had ik het afschuwelijk gevonden. Maar nu?

Ik zette de punt van mijn toverstok tegen mijn toverstok tegen mijn keel. En haalde diep adem. Opeens klonk mijn naam door het huis. Shit, mijn moeder was terug van haar uitstapje. Ik trilde en besefte dat als ik dood wou, ik het nu moest doen. Ik werd nerveuzer. Ik kon de woorden op één of andere manier niet over mijn lippen krijgen. Toen mijn moeder bijna voor de deur stond, stopte ik hem weg. Net op tijd.

* * *

We zaten terug aan de keukentafel, maar nu voor de lunch. Mijn vader was gelukkig nog niet thuis. Mijn moeder was in een vrolijke bui en ratelde aan één stuk door over wat ze met haar vriendinnen, die ze 'toevallig' was tegengekomen, had gedaan en besproken. Ik zei af en toe: "Oh, leuk en hmmm, vind je?" Meer was niet nodig om ervoor te zorgen dat ze mijn chagrijnige bui niet opmerkte.

Vijf minuten later lag ik op mijn bed. Het eten had ik naar binnen geschrokt zonder echt te proeven wat het was. Ik zocht een nieuwe manier nu was gebleken dat ik veel te laf was voor de Vloek des Doods.

Ik ging voor mijn spiegel staan en bekeek mezelf. Blond haar, grijze ogen en een bleek gezicht. De meisjes zwijmelden niets voor niets voor me. Ze noemden mij zelfs steevast 'De Prins van Zwadderich'.

Met mijn linkerhand gleed ik voorzichtig langs de rand van de spiegel. Opeens trok ik mijn hand terug. Hij kleurde helemaal rood. Jaren geleden was er een stuk afgebroken en op die plaats was de rand vlijmscherp. Genoeg om je hand open te halen.

Ik drukte mijn hand tegen mijn broek, de pijn verbijtend. Dan liep ik naar mijn bureau, nam de inktpot en smeet hem aan stukken. Het bloed had me op mijn zoveelste idee gebracht. Hij spatte uiteen op de vloer. Ik pakte het grootste en scherpste stuk en zette me op mijn bed. Mijn broek was ondertussen helemaal verpest. Ik rolde mijn T-shirt tot mijn elleboog op. Voorzichtig zette ik de scherf op mijn onderarm. Met grote, langzame halen reet ik het vlees open. Warm, donkerrood spul vloeide eruit.

Toen ik hetzelfde deed bij de andere arm, werd ik duizelig. Ik greep de zijkant van mijn bed beet om er niet af te vallen. Er vormde zich een rode plas rond me en ik meende een onbekend, maar prachtig gezang te horen. Eindelijk. Het was zover. Daarna werd alles zwart.

* * *

**A/N: Hoe meer reviews, hoe sneller ik het volgende hoofdstuk post...**


	4. Een gewoon meisje

**Hoofdstuk 4: Een gewoon meisje**

Ik bevond me in het duister en het leek of ik zweefde. Vóór me was er een soort lichttunnel. Ik probeerde ernaartoe te gaan maar dat lukte me niet. Hoe meer ik de moeite deed, hoe verder het licht zich leek te verwijderen. Uiteindelijk was het haast niet meer te zien. Ik strekte mijn hand uit in een poging het tegen te houden maar het verdween. Nu was alles pikkedonker.

* * *

Ik opende mijn ogen. Ik bevond me in een kale witte ruimte. Er bevond zich alleen een bed, waar ik op lag, en een soort van zakje dat aan een stok omhooghing. De inhoud druppelde langzaam via een naald in mijn lichaam. Ik wilde hem eruit trekken, maar dat lukte niet. Ik was vastgesnoerd met enkele riemen aan het bed. Mijn armen en linkerhand, merkte ik, lagen dan ook nog eens in het verband. _Was dit wat Dreuzels de hemel noemden?_ Vroeg ik me af.

Plots stak een verpleegster haar hoofd door de deur en ze keek me vrolijk aan toen ze zag dat ik wakker was. " Ha," zei ze, "heb je besloten om je weer bij de levenden te voegen?" Ik had haar nietszeggend aangestaard tot de afschuwelijke waarheid tot me doordrong. De verpleegster had _levenden_ gezegd. Ik was dus niet dood. Ik leefde nog. Mijn gezicht betrok en ik kreunde ontzet. "Wacht even," zei ze, "ik ga de Heler halen." En weg was ze.

Even later kwam er een Heler binnen, gevolgd door de verpleegster. Ze onderzochten me en haalden ook het verband van mijn linkerhand en armen. Nu zag ik de gevolgen van mijn daden. Felroze strepen lagen kriskras op mijn huid. Na een tijd, vertelden ze me, zouden de littekens wel vervagen, maar helemaal verdwijnen zouden ze nooit.

"Goed, het verband mag er wel af en de riemen voor mijn part ook, maar," en de Heler keek me waarschuwend aan, "als je ook maar één keer probeert jezelf weer van het leven te beroven, maken we je direct weer vast, oké?"

Ik stemde toe. "Dan moet je hier juist nog twee nachten blijven en daarna mag je naar huis." De Heler en de verpleegster verlieten mijn kamer en trokken de deur achter zich toe. Ik was al blij dat ze niets over mijn andere wonden hadden gezegd.

* * *

De augustuszon scheen op mijn gezicht. Ik genoot ervan. De zetel waar ik in zat had ik helemaal vanuit de hoek van de kamer voor het raam geschoven. Op mijn bed lag een leeg bord met restjes van een typisch ziekenhuismaal. Ik had me aan mijn belofte gehouden en probeerde niet in hongerstaking te gaan.

Tien minuten nadat ze mijn eten had gebracht, kwam de verpleegster het weer ophalen. Ze wierp ereen goedkeurende blik op en zei: "Oh, en voor ik het vergeet, je ouders komen je morgen bezoeken." Ze nam het bord van mijn bed en liep weer weg. Ik had nog niet eens de kans gekregen om er een woord tussen te steken.

* * *

De volgende dag zaten we daar dan. Ik op mijn bed, zij in de zetels. Een ijselijke stilte hing tussen ons en ik was niet van plan hem te verbreken. Mijn moeder keek steeds weer naar mijn littekens, dan naar mijn hoofd –waarbij ik haar blik steeds ontweek. Ik durfde haar nooit in de ogen te kijken, laf als ik was- en dan naar de vloer. Steeds in die volgorde.

Mijn vader daareentegen staarde de hele tijd naar mij. Eén keer had ik hem in de ogen gekeken en wat ik toen had gezien, maakte me bijna misselijk. Hij had gewoon wéér zin om me eens te pakken. Nou ja, drie dagen geen seksuele contacten met mij was geen record, maar toch een prestatie gezien zijn huidige verslaving.

Opeens kuchte hij. Ik keek hem aan. "Waarom heb je dat toch gedaan, Draco? Je moeder en ik hebben je jarenlang met de beste zorgen omringd. Je alles gegeven waar je om vroeg. En is dit dan onze beloning?" Mijn vaders stem was doordrenkt van verdriet en teleurstelling. Dat leek toch zo. Hij kon mensen ongelooflijk goed manipuleren. De smeerlap. Mijn ouders keken me afwachtend aan. Vanmorgen had ik liggen nadenken welke reden ik zou moeten opgeven voor het feit dat ik had geprobeerd de hand aan mezelf te slaan. Nu wist ik wat ik moest antwoorden.

"Een meisje."Zei ik schor. Mijn ouders waren verrast. Het idee dat er eindelijk een meisje in mijn leven was, vond vooral mijn vader fantastisch. Terwijl het blijkbaar niet in zijn hoofd opkwam dat híj de oorzaak was dat ik niet zo goed met meisjes, maar ook jongens, overweg kon op intiemer vlak.

"Ze is erg speciaal voor me, en dat heb ik haar ook geschreven," ging ik gauw verder, prutsend aan de lakens, express een beetje stamelend, aarzelend om overtuigend genoeg over te komen, "maar ze schreef terug dat die liefde helaas niet wederzijds was. Dat is dus de reden waarom ik… dit," en ik wees naar mijn littekens, " heb gedaan. Het was voor een meisje. Gewoon een meisje." Ik wist mezelf na die woorden geen houding te geven.

Mijn moeder kwam overeind en omhelsde me stevig. "Ah, lieverd, op een dag zul je ooit wel eens de ware ontmoeten." Zei ze.

Ik knikte en mijn vader kwam ook overeind. "Dus dan kom ik je morgen wel ophalen om samen naar huis te gaan." Toen hij samen zei, hoorde ik een vage opwinding in zijn stem. Ik knikte weer, ditmaal een beetje somberder. Na een laatste knuffel van mijn moeder was ik alleen in de kamer.

* * *

**A/N: Hooooooi, ja ik weet het een beetje kort maar een deel van hoofdstuk 5 is al geschreven (op papier toch), dus heb nog even geduld!**  
**Happy Greets: Florreke**

**P.S.: REVIEW!**


	5. Hulp

**Haaaai, sorry dat ik jullie zóó lang heb laten wachten op dit nieuwe chapter, maar ik had niet zo een goed rapport en dus vijf weken GEEN computer of tv, alleen maar school, school en nog eens school (Best depri). Maar nu zijn de examens gedaan, vakantie staat voor de deur dus ik heb zeeën van tijd. Laten we er maar eens aan beginnen:**

**Hoofdstuk 5: Hulp**

**Heler Pov.**

Ik deed mijn avondronde. Eén voor één werkte ik de lijst van mijn patiënten af. Ik praatte met ze, luisterde naar hun klachten –en dat waren er niet weinig- en gaf nog wat extra medicijnen indien nodig. Ik kwam aan kamer honderddrieënzestig. Een kamer met een rustige patiënt, een vijftienjarige jongen. _Opgenomen met diepe kerfwonden in de armen en linkerhand in het St. Holiste voor Magische Ziekten en Zwaktes ten gevolge van een zelfmoordpoging. Lag twee dagen in coma en een bijna-dood-ervaring._ Stond er in het dossier te lezen. Maar voor de rest liet hij niets blijken van een of ander trauma. Integendeel, het was een in zichzelf gekeerde jongen die bijna geen woord zei en geen problemen veroorzaakte. Waren alle patiënten maar zo, bedacht ik weemoedig terwijl ik voor de deur stond.

Ik duwde hem open en bleef in de deuropening staan. De jongen sliep blijkbaar. Omdat ik geen zin had om hem wakker te maken, deed ik aarzelend de deur weer toe.

"Meneer?"

Hij had dus niet liggen slapen zoals ik dacht, maar gewoon gewacht tot ik langskwam. "Ja?" De jongen kwam overeind en zijn blonde haar piekte alle kanten uit. Hij keek me zwijgend aan, zijn ogen vol verdriet. Ik stapte de kamer binnen, deed de deur nu echt toe en ging op de rand van het bed zitten met het onfeilbare gevoel dat er iets mis was. "Wat scheelt er…," ik probeerde me koortsachtig zijn naam te herinneren, "Draco?" zei ik uiteindelijk.

"Vraagt u zich niet af hoe ik aan die andere wonden ben gekomen?" Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Gwen, de vaste verpleegster, en ik hadden gisterenmorgen inderdaad nog andere wondjes, maar ook blauwe plekken opgemerkt. Ouder dan de snijwonden, maar nog redelijk recent en goed zichtbaar. Toen had ik me er geen vragen bij gesteld. Maar nu… Misschien was er toch iets aan de hand.

"Wil je me vertellen?"vroeg ik. De jongen zweeg en fluisterde na een tijdje: "Mijn vader." Ik keek hem niet begrijpend aan. "Hij is verslaafd en soms heeft ie ook wel eens…,"zijn stem stokte in zijn keel. Dan leek hij zich te vermanen en ging hij verder: "…losse handjes." Ik huiverde en er liep een rilling over mijn rug. Elke dag stonden de kranten er vol van. Kreeg ik patiënten over de vloer die er slachtoffer van waren. Familiedrama's. Sommigen liepen goed af, maar de meesten ontaarden in een gruwelijke moord.

"Wat erg voor je. Zoekt hij dan geen hulp of zo?" De jongen schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, hij is blind voor zijn verslaving." "Tja, dat is meestal bij alcoholisten."zuchte ik. Hij keek me vreemd aan. "Oh nee, u snapt het niet hé. Hij is niet verslaafd aan alcohol of zo, hij is verslaafd aan míj." Nu kon ik helemaal niet meer volgen. Verward staarde ik naar hem. Hij keek weg en haalde diep adem. "Mijn vader misbruikt me al een aantal jaar."

Dát had ik totaal NIET verwacht. Ik had een paar seconden nodig om mezelf te herstellen. "Meen je dat?" En direct besefte ik wat voor een ongelooflijk stomme vraag dat nu zelf was. Hij had het heel oprecht verteld in een poging uit zijn situatie te geraken. Ik kon me wel voor mijn kop slaan. De jongen had mijn vraag blijkbaar niet opgemerkt. Hij had zijn knieën opgetrokken tegen zijn borst, zijn hoofd erop gelegd en wiegde zich met gesloten ogen terwijl hij een liedje neuriede. "Ik zal alles doen wat ik kan om je te helpen, Draco." Beloofde ik hem plechtig. De jongen opende zijn ogen, keek me aan en knikte.

"Slaap maar wat. Ik zal morgen contact opnemen met de nodige instanties. We komen er wel uit."En dat laatste zei ik met een warme glimlach.

De blonde jongen was opgelucht en ging liggen terwijl ik opstond en naar de deur liep. In de deuropening draaide ik me nog even om. Hij lag op zijn zij en een regelmatige ademhaling vertelde me dat hij wel degelijk sliep. Stilletjes deed ik de deur toe. In de ziekenhuisgang liep ik op de tippen van mijn tenen om de rest van mijn lijst patiënten niet uit hun slaap te wekken. Ik dacht na over wat de jongen me had toevertrouwd. Het was niet veel, maar wel belangrijk. Ik maakte in mijn hoofd een lijstje van personen die ik morgen moest verwittigen en informeren. Ik geeuwde breed. Misschien moet ik zelf maar eerst mijn bed gaan opzoeken, bedacht ik vermoeid.

**Draco Pov.**

De zon priemde door de gordijnen en kietelde me wakker. Ik gaapte, draaide me om, maar de slaap wou niet meer komen. Ik keek naar het tafeltje naast mijn bed om het uur te lezen. Tot ik me realiseerde dat er in ziekenhuiskamers nooit een wekker stond. Ik slaakte een zucht.

De dekens gooide ik van me af, liep naar het raam en schoof de gordijnen met een ruk open. Zonnestralen stroomden gretig de kamer binnen. Ik moest mijn handen voor mijn ogen doen tot ze aan het felle licht waren gewend. De zon stond in het oosten aan de horizon, dus moest het vanwege de zomer ongeveer vijf uur zijn. Veel te vroeg naar mijn mening.

Ik dook de badkamer in, waste me en kamde mijn haar (dat de verpleegster zo vriendelijk was geweest om te knippen) maar de kam werkte niet mee. Uiteindelijk wist ik hem los te krijgen en smeet hem op de plek waar hij thuishoorde. Daarna ging ik op zoek naar iets om eten.

Op de gang probeerde ik niet al te veel lawaai te maken. Het was muisstil in het ziekenhuis afgezien van de verpleegster die ik twee gangen verder tegenkwam.

"En wat spook jij hier uit op dit vroege uur?" vroeg ze me verbaasd toen ze me zag.

"Ik… eh…" gelukkig rammelde mijn buik op dat moment. "Honger?" vroeg ze begripvol. Ik knikte. Even later liepen we naast elkaar naar de cafetaria, op de tippen van onze tenen. Ik vroeg me af of de Heler haar op de hoogte had gesteld van hetgeen wat ik hem gisteren had verteld. "Waar is de Heler eigenlijk?" vroeg ik langs mijn neus weg, terwijl ik een typisch Engels ontbijt naar binnen werkte. We zaten tegenover elkaar aan een klein tafeltje en hadden de cafetaria voor ons alleen.

"Euh die ligt normaal in zijn bed. Hoezo?" Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Ik zou hem iets willen vragen." De verpleegster scheen na te denken en een tijdlang was het gekletter van het bestek het enige wat er te horen viel.

"Je vader komt je rond elf uur halen." Deelde ze na een lange pauze mee om iets te zeggen. Ik rilde. De gedachte dat ik weer na een lange tijd met hem samen zou zijn deed me huiveren.

Na een uitgebreide maaltijd moest Gwen, zo heette de verpleegster, weer aan het werk en ik keerde terug naar mijn kamer. Op de gang kwam ik echter de Heler tegen. "Ha daar ben je, Draco. Nou, luister goed, ik wil dat je vanaf nu op je kamer blijft want over een halfuur komen er twee Schouwers van het Ministerie langs voor een gesprek." Hij keek me ernstig aan.

"Een gesprek?" Eigenlijk had ik er nooit bij stilgestaan wat er zou gebeuren als er iemand achter mijn vaders praktijken kwam.

" Inderdaad ja. Ik heb een uur geleden het Ministerie verwittigd en die nemen dit alles heel serieus."

Ik beloofde hem dat ik op mijn kamer zou blijven en dus kon ik niets anders dan op mijn bed te zitten. Ik staarde maar wat uit het raam terwijl ik het nieuwste liedje van de Witte Wieven neuriede. Opeens werd er op de deur geklopt.


	6. Getuigenis

**Haaaai, Sorry dat ik jullie zolang liet wachten maar ik had even een writers block (of geen goesting), maar hier is dan eindelijk hfst 6. Geniet er maar van of haal jullie zakdoeken boven. De laatste dingen worden immers in dit hoofdstuk opgehelderd ( omtrend Draco toch ****).**

**Hoofdstuk 6: Getuigenis**

Ik riep dat ze binnen mochten komen. Een jonge vrouw met kauwgombalroze haar en bruine ogen duwde de zachtjes de deur open. Achter haar schreed een lange zwarte man de kamer in.

"Draco Malfidus?" Ik knikte bevestigend. "Dat is Wolkenveldt en ik ben Tops. We zouden even graag met je praten." De Schouwers gingen zitten. Ze zaten nog niet eens goed neer of de man stak al van wal: "Dus is het waar dat je jarenlang misbruikt bent door je vader?" De neger of Wolkenveldt had een lage zware stem en had nogal een kalmerend effect op me.

Ik knikte alweer. "Zou je ons er wat over willen vertellen?"

"Ik was drie toen hij het voor de eerste keer deed. Mijn moeder was weg, naar een vriendin denk ik, en het onweerde." Ik huiverde even. De herinnering zat na al die jaren nog vers in mijn hoofd. Die bewuste avond ontrolde zich als een film in mijn hoofd.

"_Papa?" Ik stond naast het bed van mijn ouders waar nu alleen mijn vader in sliep. Hij werd wakker en keek me zuchtend aan. "Nou, vooruit dan, kom erbij, Draco." En hij knikte naar het deel van het bed waar normaal mijn moeder sliep. Dankbaar ging ik naast hem liggen. Toen weerklonk er nog een donderslag en ik kromp rillend in elkaar. Mijn vader suste me en nam me in zijn armen, zoals mijn moeder meestal deed. Hij neuriede een liedje om me gerust te stellen. "Rustig maar, Draco. Er kan je niets gebeuren." _

_Zo lagen we een paar minuten in het grote bed terwijl het onweer buiten voortraasde. Ik dacht dat mijn vader in slaap __was gevallen. Maar opeens voelde ik zijn hand op mijn mannelijke plaats. Trillend schreeuwde ik zijn naam, in de hoop dat hij ermee zou ophouden. Ik vond het helemaal niet prettig. _

_Maar hij suste me weer en zei me dat er niets aan de hand was. Hij ging door en drong enkele minuten later in me binnen. Ik gilde het hele huis bij elkaar want het deed verschrikkelijk veel pijn. Nog meer dan die keer dat ik van mijn bezem was gevallen. Achteraf dreigde hij me dat ik niks mocht zeggen tegen eender wie, of die persoon zou sterven. _

Nadat ik de Schouwers over die bewuste avond had verteld, pauzeerde ik even en ging toen verder: "Dus ik zweeg, vooral tegen mijn moeder. Van haar hield ik meer dan wie dan ook op deze wereld. Ik zou mijn leven voor haar geven, wist ik.  
Acht jaar lang onderging ik vele verkrachtingen en aanrandingen, zonder het minste verzet. Maar op mijn elfde kwam daar een eind aan. Ik proefde van de vrijheid op Zweinstein. Ik begon mijn vader meer en meer te haten, met elk geschenkje en elke brief weer een beetje meer.  
Met de kerstvakantie moest ik weer na huis. De vier maanden vrijheid hadden me veranderd. Ik was een ware rebel geworden tegenover mijn vader, maar zorgde er nog steeds voor dat mijn moeder en iedereen die ik kende onwetend was. Al kon ik de blauwe plekken moeilijk voor hen verbergen. Gelukkig kon ik ze meestal afwimpelen met het smoesje dat ik van mijn bezem was gevallen of zo. Vijf jaar hield ik het nog vol. Maar ik begon te vrezen voor het leven van mijn moeder. Soms dacht ik dat ze het begon te vermoeden. Ze keek me vaak argwanend aan. Ze wist dat ik een geheim in me meedroeg.  
Dat begon aan me te knagen. En ik begon me ook af te vragen hoelang mijn vader dacht hiermee door te gaan. Tot ik van school af was? Tot ik ging trouwen? Of tot hij zijn laatste adem zou uitblazen? Ik had geen idee.  
Om die twee redenen sneed ik mezelf de polsen door. Met een stuk glas."

Tops knikte begrijpend. Misschien hadden ze mijn kamer wel doorzocht of had iemand het hun verteld, bedacht ik. "En waarom heb je opeens besloten om je stilzwijgen te doorbreken?" Wolkenveldt keek me fronsend aan.

"Toen mijn ouders op bezoek kwamen," antwoordde ik, "keek mijn vader me nogal… hebzuchtig aan. Dat heeft me uiteindelijk over de streep getrokken en het me aan de Heler doen vertellen. Ik wil gewoon dat hij ermee ophoudt. Dat het stopt en dat mijn moeder veilig is." Mijn stem klonk nogal gesmoord.

De neger scheen even na te denken en nam een besluit: "Tops, jij gaat naar het Schouwerskwartier en trommelt iedereen op. Ik ga een arrestatiebevel proberen los te krijgen voor Lucius Malfidus."

En met die woorden stonden ze op, bedankten me voor het gesprek, namen afscheid en vertrokken naar het Ministerie.

**Thanks! Als je tot hier bent gekomen en mijn hoofdstuk dus hebt gelezen! Maar nu zullen jullie wel tijdje moeten wachten want ik ga op kamp tot eind juli! Spijt me!**

**Happy Greets: Florreke**

**P.S.: Heb sinds enkele dagen nieuw story: De tovenaarsvampier! Lezen!**


	7. Arrestatie

**Hoi, kamp was fan-tas-tisch. Thanks aan Sophie PGO voor je reviewtjes. Hier is hoofdstuk 7.**

**Hoofdstuk 7: Arrestatie**

**Tops Pov.**

Romeo en ik liepen op topsnelheid door de gangen. Vooral Romeo. Ik moest bijna hollen om hem bij te houden. Het was duidelijk te zien dat hij grote haast had om terug op het Ministerie te geraken.

Aangekomen bij de haarden van het ziekenhuis haalden we allebei onze zakjes met Brandstof tevoorschijn. Hij knikte naar me en mompelde: "Tot bij het Schouwerskwartier, Tops." En hij was verdwenen in de groene vlammen. Ik volgde hem en stond vijf seconden later in de hal van het Ministerie.

Als de bliksem haastte ik me naar het Schouwerskwartier. Het was er druk. Razend druk. Memo's vlogen binnen en buiten, net als andere tovenaars en heksen. Vanonder mijn gewaad haalde ik het perkament met de schriftelijke getuigenis van Draco Malfidus – gewoon vastgelegd met een dicterende veer- en legde het op mijn bureau. Ik noteerde er gauw ook de tijd, plaats, datum enzovoort bij zodat het er wat officieler uitzag.

Toen was het tijd om Romeo's opdracht te volbrengen: alle Schouwers bij elkaar roepen. Maar voor ik op een stoel kon gaan staan of zo sprak Arthur me aan: "Hé Tops, weet jij waar Wolkenveldt is? Ik kan hem niet vinden."

Rustig zuchtte ik: "Hij is Schobbejak gaan zoeken, voor een arrestatiebevel. Waarom heb je hem nodig?"

Hij stak enkele papieren omhoog. "Het onderzoek naar die vuurwapens voor de zaak Sirius Black." "O ja." Ik kon me vaag nog iets herrinneren dat Romeo Arthur dat had opgedragen. "Wacht hier anders maar op hem." Glimlachte ik hem toe. "Maar we moeten eigenlijk heel dringend ergens naartoe."

De toon in mijn stem vertelde hem dat het belangrijk was voor de Orde en dat ik het straks allemaal op het hoofdkwartier zou uitleggen.

Hij knikte en maakte aanstalten om te gaan zitten, wanneer Romeo plots het Schouwerskwartier kwam binnenstormen, gevolgd door Schobbejak, hoofd van het Schouwerskwartier. In zijn hand had hij hoogstwaarschijnlijk het arrestatiebevel geklemd. Tegen Arthur mompelde hij: "Leg die papieren maar op mijn bureau, Arthur. Ik bekijk ze straks wel. Maar er is nu iets dat véél belangrijker is." Zijn stem klonk ongeduldig, gejaagd en gespannen.

Daarna wendde hij zich tot mij. "En Tops?"

"Ik heb de kans nog niet gehad, Romeo. Sorry." Sputterde ik. Hij zuchtte: "Ik doe het wel." En toen klom hij op een stoel, hield zijn toverstok tegen keel en sprak met zijn gewoonlijke rustgevende lage stem: "Aandacht, alstublieft! Wil iedereen rond mij komen staan? Ik heb iets belangrijk te melden."

Bijna iedereen in het Schouwerskwartier sprong een meter in de lucht van het verschieten, maar daarna dromden ze rond Romeo. "Goed," vervolgde hij, " Zijn alle Schouwers hier aanwezig?" Er werd in het rond gekeken en bevestigend geknikt. Iedereen die aanwezig moest zijn was dat.

"Over vijf minuten wil ik iedereen klaar zien staan in de hal. Laat alles schieten of vallen waar je mee bezig bent. Deze zaak heeft de hoogste prioriteit." Zijn gezaghebbende stem galmde door het vertrek. "Wie is het doelwit?" hoorde ik iemand schreeuwen.

Romeo haalde even adem en zei toen: "Lucius Malfidus." Een schokgolf ging door de groep. Lucius Malfidus had de afgelopen jaren zich invloedrijk laten kennen in het Ministerie. Geen kat die er nog aan dacht om hem te beschuldigen van duistere praktijken. En nu moesten ze hem ineens gaan arresteren. Sommigen keken vragend naar Schobbejak. Die knikte kort bevestigend.

"Wat is de aanklacht?" vroeg een verbaasde heks.

"Romeo keek even op het arrestatiebevel en las voor: " wordt beschuldigd van seksueel kindermisbruik en slagen en verwondingen." Het was op slag doodstil in het anders zo rumoerige Schouwerskwartier.

Arthurs kaak zakte een beetje naar beneden. Ongeloof stond te lezen op zijn gezicht. En hij was niet de enige.

Plotseling laaide de woede hoog op. Veel tovenaars trokken hun toverstok en gromden iets van: "levend villen, die schurk." of "aan het schavot met die vuile smeerlap."

Opeens nam Schobbejak het woord en bedaarden de gemoederen een beetje. "Over vijf minuten staat iedereen paraat in de hal. We gaan naar Villa Malfidus."

Vijf minuten later stond iedereen inderdaad in de hal. Arthur was hoogstwaarschijnlijk naar Grimbgoudplein 12 gegaan om een groot deel van de Orde in te lichten. Ik kon me hun geschokte reacties al voorstellen.

Schobbejak had de leiding genomen van deze hele onderneming. Hij maakte verschillende teams met verschillende taken die op verschillende plaatsen moesten binnenvallen. Mijn team moest via de achterdeur naar binnen en moest (zo goed mogelijk) ervoor zorgen dat Mevrouw Malfidus geen alarm sloeg.

Eindelijk vertrokken we. We hadden lang genoeg getalmd. De actie was begonnen.

We verdwijnselden vlakbij het grote witte huis dat eigendom was van de familie Malfidus. Via de uitgestrekte tuin slopen we door het struikgewas en de bomen naar onze posten. We zorgden ervoor dat niemand ons kon zien vanuit het huis door de manshoge ramen. Toen we allemaal op onze plaatsen stonden was de spanning om te snijden.

"NU!"hoorde ik iemand roepen en diverse mensen bestormden van alle kanten de villa. Van mijn team liep ik voorop. Ik deed de achterdeur zo stil mogelijk open. We hadden geluk. Hij kwam uit op een grote ruime keuken. In diezelfde keuken zat Mevrouw Malfidus aan het fornuis in iets te roeren. Op de houten tafel lag een krant opengeslagen.

We beslopen haar vanachter. Eén van mijn teamleden deed de deur naar de woonkamer op slot zodat ze niet wegkon. Ook de andere uitgangen werden onzichtbaar geblokeerd. Ze had nog steeds niets in de gaten.

De andere teams waren ook binnengevallen en dat kon niet onopgemerkt blijven. Er klonk een luide knal. Er werd getierd en gebruld. Verscheidene mensen liepen de trap op of af.

Vanaf dat die knal door het huis raasde besefte ik dat het spel nu pas echt begon. De vrouw draaide zich om en keek ons geschrokken aan. Alle kleur trok uit haar gezicht weg. Ze wilde haar toverstok uit haar zak halen maar ik was voor. In twee stappen was ik bij haar en ontfutselde haar haar toverstok.

Ze probeerde weg te rennen maar mijn team versperde haar de weg. Ze trilde hevig en ik probeerde haar te kalmeren. Dat we niet voor haar kwamen maar voor haar echtgenoot.

Plotseling werd het stil in de rest van het huis. Het gevecht was afgelopen. Iemand bonkte op de deur. De tovenaar die er het dichtste bijstond, rukte hem meteen open. Het was Romeo. "Het is oké."knikte hij "ze hebben hem weggebracht en zijn de boel wat aan het opruimen. Helpen jullie mee?" De rest vertrok onmiddellijk maar ik bleef staan. Romeo keek me vragend aan.

"Wil jij het haar vertellen, Romeo?" fluisterde ik zachtjes en keek voorzichtig naar Mevrouw Malfidus.

Romeo knikte: "Goed maar blijf wel in de buurt." en liep op haar af. Ze was nog steeds in shock, niet echt in staat om een woord uit te brengen. "Mevrouw Malfidus?" Ze keek op. In haar ogen stond verbijstering en wanhoop te lezen. "Ik zou even met u willen spreken. Maar gaat u eerst zitten." Ze protesteerde niet, verzette zich niet maar ging zitten aan de keukentafel.

Ik ademde opgelucht en trok me terug in een hoek. Steeds verbaasde het me wat Romeo van veel mensen gedaan kon krijgen.

**Happy Summer Greets: Florreke**

**P.S. voor de fans van de Tovenaarsvampier (mijn ander SLASH- verhaal): Ik werk dit verhaal helemaal af voor ik voortwerk aan dat verhaal. SORRY! Maar toch alvast bedankt voor de lieve reviewtjes en tips! Ik ga er zeker iets mee doen! **

**P.P.S.: Heeft er eigenlijk al iemand opgemerkt dat Jacob (Twilight) en Sirius (Harry Potter) dezelfde achternaam hebben namelijk Black? Best grappig. **


	8. Thuiskomst

**Hey, sorry voor het wachten maar ik had nogal veel te doen. Maar hier ben ik weer met hoofdstukje… euh… 8?**

**Hoofdstuk 8: Thuiskomst**

**Draco Pov.**

Ik was thuis. Eindelijk. Na dagen op witte muren gekeken te hebben was ik opgelucht om weer thuis te zijn. Ik lag onder de dekens, een poging ondernemend om in slaap te vallen. Maar dat was niet eenvoudig. Niet moeilijk, als ze eerder deze dag net voor de middag het hele huis kwamen binnenvallen met zowat alle Schouwers die het Ministerie telt en mijn vader met alle geweld overmeesteren en meesleuren. Mijn moeder was helemaal helemaal van streek – nu nog trouwens.

En toen Wolkenveldt haar de reden van dit alles vertelde, begon ze met verschillende dingen naar zijn hoofd te smijten. Een geluk dat Tops in de buurt was en haar kon kalmeren. Daarna zat ze zeker een uur op de bank, nietszeggend voor zich uit te staren.

Het was pas als ik naar huis mocht, vergezeld van enkele Schouwers en Tom (De Heler, _remember_? Voluit noemde hij eigenlijk Tom Jonathan Christopher Louis Këssler, was van Amerikaans origine en had zijn laatste twee jaar op Zweinstein afgemaakt. Daarna keerde hij terug naar Amerika en ging een opleiding volgen aan het beste tovenaarsziekenhuis van de wereld. Hij was sinds drie jaar terug in Engeland en werkte hier al zolang. Ja, oké, ik geef het toe, we hadden een heleboel gepraat tijdens de uren dat het Ministerie bij mij thuis binnenviel.) dat mijn moeder uit haar trance ontwaakte. Ze had me heel stevig vastgenomen en in mijn oor gefluisterd dat ze me nu niks meer zou laten overkomen.

Maar dan was het nog niet gedaan. De journalisten hadden lont geroken en een mediastorm was opgelaaid. Dankzij de mond-aan-mond- reclame wist het hele land nu wel wat ik de afgelopen twaalf jaar had meegemaakt. En zou er morgen nog iets anders op de voorpagina staan? Vroeg ik me af.

De Schouwers en Tom waren voornamelijk de rest van de dag bezig geweest met riooljournalisten uit ons huis te smijten. Eén keer had Tom zelfs een ouderwetse bezem uit de keuken genomen en er de talrijke fotograven te lijf mee gegaan. Daarna had hij zich voor de voordeur gezet met die bezem, wachtend op een volgend slachtoffer. Hmm, zoals hij daar had gezeten moest hij juist nog grommen en hij was een perfecte waakhond. Soms kon hij echt wel gestoord zijn. In de goede zin dan. Dacht ik glimlachend.

De journalisten en fotograven hadden Toms boodschap begrepen en nu zaten ze allemaal in de donkere buitenlucht, net buiten de omheining, in tentjes. Afwachtend tot iemand hen te woord wou staan – wat niet gauw zou gebeuren vermoedde ik.

Ik draaide me nog een keer om, weer een poging ondernemend om te slapen, wat niet lukte. Even baalde ik ervan dat Tom terug naar het ziekenhuis moest. Dan had ik iemand gehad om mee te praten en lachen.

Opeens kraakte de deur. Ik schrok, maar liet niets merken. Een verstikkend déja- vu gevoel overviel me. "Draco?" Ik haalde opgelucht adem. Het was mijn moeder. _Niets aan de hand, Draco._ Overtuigde ik mezelf en draaide me om.

Mijn moeder stond in de deuropening met haar kleren nog aan. Haar gezicht stond verdrietig, haar ogen waren rood en opgezwollen. Ze had gehuild, en geen klein beetje zo te zien. "Ja, mam?" Ze glimlachte beverig, deed de deur toe en ging op de rand van mijn bed zitten. Ik ging rechtop zitten zodat ze meer plaats had. "Gaat het wel?" vroeg ze terwijl ze door mijn blonde haren streek.

Ik knikte. "Gaat het wel met jou?" vroeg ik met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Ze zuchtte. "Het spijt me, lieverd. Ik had het moeten weten, merken. Ik had het gewoon moeten zién wat die ellendeling je allemaal aandeed. Het spijt me zo." De tranen stroomden weer over haar wangen.

"Mam!" Ergens had ik wel kunnen weten dat zij de schuld van dit alles op zich zou nemen. "Zeg dat niet, oké. Jou valt niets te verwijten. De enige die hier schuld treft zit Merlijnszijdank in een cel, kilometers hier vandaan. Beloof me dat je dat nooit meer zegt. Mam?" Ze knikte en ik omhelsde haar.

"Draco, wil je me één ding beloven?" fluisterde ze een beetje gesmoord.

"Hmm? Wat dan?" Ik keek haar aan.

"Als er ooit een probleem is, wil je me dat alsjeblieft dan vertellen." Vroeg ze me haast smekend.

Ik werd een beetje overvallen. Twee weken geleden had ze me hetzelfde gevraagd, in de keuken. Nietwetend wat ik zoal doormaakte. "Túúrlijk mam!" Ik vloog haar weer om de hals, en om één of andere reden moest IK nu janken. " En deze keer meen ik het echt." Fluisterde ik toe. Het huilen deed deugd, en mijn moeder streek troostend over mijn wangen en hield me stevig vast zoals alle moeders doen, TOCH?

"Weet je lieverd. Ik heb daarstraks nog met het schoolhoofd, de Minister en enkele leerkrachten gepraat," ik keek haar verbaasd en ook ietwat ongerust aan. _Wat hadden ze nu weer besproken?_ Vroeg ik me in mijn hoofd af, "en ze zijn ermee akkoord dat, als het nodig is, je een week later mag starten. Wat vind je daarvan lieverd?"

"Hé, hoezo?" ik begreep het niet.

"Het schooljaar start toch over drie dagen?" Ik knipperde even met mijn ogen. Ik kon mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan. Natuurlijk. Hoe had ik dat nu kunnen vergeten?

"En?" Mijn moeder keek me afwachtend aan. Ik had nog steeds niet geantwoord.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Liever niet."

Ze keek me ongerust aan. Haar gezicht vroeg om uitleg.

"Mam, het liefst van al zou ik nu een gewoon leven willen hebben, oké? Denk je ook niet dat het een beetje zal opvallen als ik een week later start?"

Ze knikte en zuchtte vermoeid. "Misschien moeten we nu maar eens gaan slapen." Stelde ze voor en ik stemde in. Geeuwend liet ik me op mijn kussen zakken. Mijn moeder stond en kuste me op mijn voorhoofd. "Slaapwel Draco." Mompelde ze. "Slaapwel mam." Geeuwde ik weer, net voor ik in slaap dommelde.

Ik smeet de deur voor de neus van de journalist toe. "Aasgieren." Siste ik spuwend uit. Dat was al de vijfde vandaag en het was nog niet eens middageten. Ik keerde terug naar de woonkamer waar Blaise over ons schaakspel zat gebogen.

"En?" Hij keek me vragend aan.

"Journalisten, wat anders?" mopperde ik boos terwijl ik in de zetel tegenover hem neerplofte.

Hij keek me meelevend aan. "Misschien kun je bij ons onderduiken tot de drukte voorbij is." Stelde hij voor.

Ik grinnikte. "Nee, bedankt. Voor die twee nachten doe ik het niet, Blaise. Trouwens, zie jij maar dat je niet schaakmat staat." En mijn grijns werd nog groter.

Blaise keek zuchtend naar het schaakbord en verzette zijn toren. Waarop ik zijn koningin inpikte.

"Hé!" bracht hij verontwaardigd uit. Ik gniffelde en zette de koningin bij de rest van mijn verzameling naast het bord. Blaise keek mokkend naar het schaakspel en moest tot zijn ontzetting vaststellen dat zijn koning geen kant meer opkon. "Schaakmat." Wees ik hem er droogjes op.

En toen rinkelde de bel aan de voordeur. Ik liep voor de zoveelste keer weer naar de voordeur en graaide de bezem mee. De journalist die nu voor de deur durfde staan zou met een pak blauwe plekken weggaan.

Er stond echter geen journalist aan de deur, maar Tops, de kauwgombalroosharige Schouwster. Ze kwam de boel wat bewaken tegen die opdringerige tovenaars. "Kom ik ongelegen?" zei ze toen ze fronzend naar de bezem staarde. "Nee, dat is voor de journalisten." Mompelde ik verontschuldigend. "O, ik begrijp het." Zei ze lachend. Ik liet haar binnen en wierp nog een blik op de poort. Een reusachtige menigte verdrong er zich daar. De paar onschuldige tentjes waren op minder dan een dag uitgegroeid tot de omvang van een heus kampeerterrein. De journalisten kwamen nu echt van overal ter wereld toestromen: Duitsland, Frankrijk, Spanje, België, Nederland, Noorwegen maar ook Amerika, China en Australië. Bijna elk land stuurde een journalistenploeg naar Engeland. En dat allemaal voor wat de media de 'Zaak Malfidus' had gedoopt.

Tops liep door naar de keuken. Ik volgde haar. Blaise keek me aan. "Nog een spelletje?" Ik schudde mijn hoofd en begon op te ruimen. We liepen naar de tuin. Opeens kwam Chess aangevlogen, met hoe kon het anders, een muis in haar bek. Ze liet me hem trots zien en ik glimlachte naar haar. Pas nu, nu ik haar weer terugzag, besefte ik hoeveel ik aan haar te danken had.

Ik zat onder een een grote treurwilg, aan de achterkant van het huis en uit het zicht van de journalisten en reporters. Blaise was terug naar huis. Zijn moeder had een nogal luidruchtige brulbrief gestuurd voor de lunch.

Chess zat op mijn schoot en vertikte het om weg te gaan. Niet dat ik dat wilde. Ze was me veel te dierbaar.

Opeens hoorde ik voetstappen. Ze waren sluipend, net alsof ze wilden dat ik ze niet op zou merken. Maar na twaalf jaar was ik heel opmerkzaam geworden. Dit was Tops niet. Mijn moeder niet. Ik draaide me om en zag een onbekende op amper vijf meter van me.

_Hoe is die hier gekomen?_ Haar ogen stonden smekend, deed gebaar dat ik stil moest zijn en ze had een schoudertas bij zich. Zo hadden alle journalisten er wel een. Toen drong het tot me door. Ik twijfelde of ik mijn keel zou openzetten en Tops zou waarschuwen of zou blijven zitten en zwijgen. Ik deed mijn mond open om te schreeuwen.

**Happy Greets: Florreke. Reviews please?**


	9. Astoria

**Hey, thanks aan Sophie-PGO voor dat reviewtje, het deed me heel veel deugd. De reden waarom jullie trouwens een ietsjepietsje langer moesten wachten met dit hoofdstuk staat bij de P.S. , maar het was gewoon veel te geinig. Veel leesplezier!**

**Hoofdstuk 9: Astoria **

De jonge heks sprong op onmiddellijk op me af toen ze merkte wat ik wilde doen. Ze legde haar hand op mijn mond. Net als mijn vader. Dat wekte het verstikkende déja-vu gevoel weer op. Ik begon te trillen en duwde haar weg. Wat niet lukte. Ze was nogal redelijk sterk.

"Hé, rustig maar. Hou gewoon je mond zodat die Schouwster me niet opmerkt. Oké?"

Ik knikte zacht en ze liet me voorzichtig los. Ik hield woord en begon niet te gillen. Proberend het trillen onder controle te houden, legde ik mijn hoofd tussen mijn knieën. Het hielp een beetje.

De heks keek me onzeker met grote ogen aan. "Gaat het wel?"

"Doe dat gewoon niet meer." Jammerde ik. "Oh, sorry, deed dat je teveel denken aan…nou ja… wat die kerel met je uitspookte?" fluisterde ze. Ik knikte weer.

Na een tijdje, wanneer ik mezelf weer onder controle had, nam ik de heks beter op. Ze had helderrood, lang krullend haar, een bleke huid en blauwe ogen. Ze zat een eindje verder in het gras, uit het zicht van de personen in het huis. "Hoe kom je hier eigenlijk?" vroeg ik haar tenslotte na een lange tijd elkaar aangestaard te hebben.

"Euh, ik ben over de omheining geklommen, via een oude pruimelaar. Oh, en ik ben trouwens Astoria Goedleers." Ze glimlachte en stak haar hand uit. Ik schudde hem. "Draco Malfidus." Mompelde ik. Ze grijnsde.

"Zou ik je iets mogen vragen?" Mijn gezicht betrok. Ze zag het en slaakte een zucht: "Ik weet hoe je je voelt, Draco. Je wilt gewoon een nieuw leven, zonder al die nieuwsgierige lui. En het is moeilijk om erover te praten, want elk woord doet je die pijn opnieuw beleven, sleurt je terug in de tijd. Niet?"

Ik fronste. "Hoe weet je dat zo goed?" Fluisterde ik verbaasd. Astoria keek naar haar voeten terwijl ze antwoord gaf. "Mijn vader, mijn oom en mijn broer. Vijf jaar." Stamelde ze. Ik zette grote ogen op en keek haar nu aan met een hernieuwde belangstelling. Een bondgenoot. Zo zag ik haar.

"En ik dacht dat IK het erg had." Mompelde ik.

"Nee, Draco," schudde ze haar hoofd verdrietig en ik keek haar in de ogen, "wat ik heb meegemaakt is tien keer minder erg dan dat van jou. Ik zou het nooit zolang volgehouden hebben. Wat jij doorgemaakt hebt, daar verdien je _verdorie_ een Merlijns eerste klas voor. Dus waag het nu nog eens om te zeggen dat ik het het zwaarst had, of dan… dan…" Astoria maakte haar dreigement niet af en keek terug naar haar voeten. Ik zweeg na haar betoog.

Een lange stilte hangde tussen ons. Chess kraste zacht en keek me beledigd aan. Ik was haar helemaal vergeten door mijn gesprek met Astoria Goedleers. Ik krabte haar achter haar oren. Astoria leek interesse gewonnen te hebben voor de littekens op mijn onderarmen.

"Hoe kom je daar aan?" Ze knikte fronzend naar de rozige strepen.

Ik grijnsde. "Journalist?"

Ze bloosde een beetje. "Freelance. Ik schrijf artikels en verkoop die dan aan de krant met het hoogste bod." Legde ze uit bij het zien van mijn niet-begrijpende blik. "En?" ze knikte met haar hoofd naar de littekens. Ze liet zich blijkbaar niet zo snel afleiden. _Slimme meid_ bedacht ik.

"Zelfdoding. Of toch poging tot." Haar gezicht stond onleesbaar. "Hoe?"

"Glas." Ik besloot om er niet teveel woorden meer aan vuil te maken. En weer hing er stilte tussen ons. Ik neuriede zachtjes en Chess vloog weg. Ze had besloten weer op muizenjacht te gaan.

Opeens vloekte Astoria zacht, veerde overeind en spurtte het struikgewas in. Ik keek haar verbaasd aan. Vijf seconden later klonk mijn moeders stem. Daarvoor was ze dus gevlucht.

"Het is zowat twaalf uur, Draco. Kom je eten?"

Ik volgde mijn moeder naar binnen om te gaan eten en hoopte dat Astoria zou blijven wachten.

Aan tafel zat Tops wat te eten. Ze keek me vrolijk aan terwijl ze een slok van haar pompoensap nam.

Op een of andere manier liep de tijd nu langzamer. Verbeelde ik het me of liepen de wijzers van de klok echt zo traag? Ik wist niet wat ik had. Het liefst van al wilde ik terug naar buiten. Honger had ik nauwelijks.

Ik rende dan ook direct naar buiten toen mijn moeder en Tops begonnen te keuvelen en niet meer op me letten. Astoria zat tegen de stam van de treurwilg. Ze keek me flauw glimlachend.

"Goed, welke vraag komt er nu aan de beurt?" Ze keek me vragend aan.

"Ben je dan helemaal niet nieuwsgierig? Geen enkele vraag die om een antwoord smeekt?" grijnsde ik nogal dramatisch.

"Tuurlijk joch," ze rolde met haar ogen en grijnsde zelf ook, "wacht even, ik moet nadenken." Daarna leunde ze weer tegen de stam en staarde een tijdje voor haar uit.

Na vijf minuten begon het me lang te duren. Ik mopperde sarcrastisch: "Trage hersenen, hoor." Ze gaf me een por in mijn ribben.

"Nou, goed. Vertel me eens hoe het is om een massa-moordenaar in de familie te hebben."

"Massa-moordenaar?"

"Sirius Zwarts. Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je die niet kent, hé."

Toen begon het me te dagen. Mijn moeder had inderdaad een neef die zo noemde, maar ze sprak er nooit over. Ik had hem eens ontdekt op het familie tapijt van haar familie: de Zwarts. Een weggeschroeid gezichtje met Sirius Zwarts eronder. Meer niet. Ik had er mam nog naar gevraagd, maar ze had zo bot geantwoord dat ze hem niet kende dat ik daarna maar over hem gezwegen heb. Het enige wat ze nog had willen zeggen was dat hij een Griffoendor was (in een bloedzuivere Zwadderaarsfamilie!) en op zijn zestiende van huis was weggelopen. Diezelfde zomer ontsnapte hij uit Azkaban.

"Krijg ik nog antwoord?"

Ik zuchtte. "Van alles wat je zou kunnen vragen, stel je dat. Maar goed, we spreken eigenlijk nooit over hem. Hij is verstoten uit mijn moeders familie, snap je?"

"Waren ze dan niet bang toen hij wist te ontsnappen?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Mijn ouders zeiden dat ik niets te vrezen had. Hij had het immers op Potter gemunt, nietwaar? Maar ik mocht in de zomer toch niet buiten de tuin, voor het geval dat."

"Oh."

Daarna sprong het gesprek over op onschuldige onderwerpen zoals mijn hobby's, huisdieren, vrienden, vijanden, leerkrachten, school, enz.

We praatten en praatten tot de zon begon te zakken. Het moment van afscheid naderde.

"Ik vind het jammer dat we elkaar nog niet eerder hebben ontmoet." Zuchtte ik.

"En waarom dan wel?" Astoria trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Omdat ik met jou veel kan praten dan met eender wie dan ook. Jij begrijpt me het beste omdat je het zelf allemaal hebt meegemaakt. Andere mensen niet." _Zelfs Tom niet_ bedacht ik triest.

De jonge heks hield haar hoofd schuin en haar helderblauwe ogen keken me onderzoekend aan. Irritatie nam daarna de bovenhand. "Je bent echt een raadsel, Draco." Slaakte ze een zucht.

"Hé?" ik begreep het niet.

"Jij," legde ze uit, "reageert totaal anders dan je zou moeten. Je zou getraumiseerd, apathisch of weet ik veel wat moeten zijn. Maar in de plaats daarvan ben je de rust zelve – op onze ontmoeting na- maar…," ze zuchtte weer, "Je bent gewoon anders dan iedereen die ik ooit ontmoet hebt." Siste ze er uiteindelijk gefrusteerd."

"Ontmoet?"

"Nadat mijn vader, oom en broer waren opgepakt, werd ik voor onbepaalde tijd naar het St. Holiste Hospitaal gebracht om te herstellen. Ik was verschrikkelijk paranoïde en kreeg regelmatig zenuwinzinkingen en hysterische aanvallen. Ik was gewoon een wrak." Ze pauzeerde even, maar ging toen verder, "Daar heb ik met andere mensen die hetzelfde als mij meegemaakt hadden, kennisgemaakt. Sommigen hadden de hele tijd hallucinaties, probeerden de hele tijd zichzelf om zeep te helpen, eetstoornissen, en nog zoveel meer. En dat zijn nog maar de 'gematigde' gevallen. Jij hoort zeker in de categorie 'zwaar' op basis van wat je hebt meegemaakt, maar daar merk ik helemaal niets van. Ik wou dat ik het ook zo makkelijk had gehad, Draco. Echt waar."

"Hoelang heb je daar eigenlijk gezeten?" "Twee jaar." Antwoordde Astoria.

Ik zweeg even en probeerde die hoop informatie te verwerken.

"Ik ga je missen." Mompelde ik uiteindelijk.

"We kennen elkaar amper een dag."zei ze verbaasd. "Maar het voelt alsof het al jaren is." Voegde ze eraan toe."

"Inderdaad." Beaamde ik.

Vanuit het huis hoorde ik mijn moeder me roepen.

"Blijf je hier?" en ik knikte naar het kampterrein. Ze glimlachte en schudde haar hoofd. "Ik denk dat ik vanavond maar opbreek en ergens anders naartoe ga. Hier gaan ik immers niet veel meer te weten komen, hé?"

Ik knikte. En ik herinnerde me dat het morgen één september was, terug naar Zweinstein.

"Ik schrijf wel." Zei ze bemoedigend, alsof ze mijn gedachten geraden had.

Ik grijnsde en stond op. Mijn moeder stond vast in de keuken te trappelen van ongeduld. "Ik ga er maar eens vandoor." Astoria knikte. "Ik ook. Tot ziens Draco." En met die woorden namen we afscheid van elkaar.

**Happy Greets: Florreke**

**P.S.: 'A Very Potter Muscial'(en Sequel) is een gi-ga-geweldige, on-officiële, fangemaakte (dus zeker niet van Warner Bross of whatever that name is, maar van de toneelgroep Starkid) parodieshow. Zeker het bekijken waard op YouTube met fantastische liedjes en hilarische quote's. Iedere Harry Potter fan moet hem zeker gezien hebben! Ik zal de link op mijn profiel zetten!**


	10. Terug naar Zweinstein

**Haai, thanks aan alle trouwe fans van mijn Draco-verhaal. Volgende week woensdag: Back to school (Not funny!) Vanaf dan zal ik minder een hoofdstuk kunnen posten want ik mag in schooljaar alleen woensdag -, vrijdag-, zaterdag-, en zondagavond op laptop. Balen zeg! Hier is hoofdstuk 10.**

**Happy Greets: Florreke**

**P.S.: Weet iemand hoe je een forum-onderdeeltje kunt opstarten, of kunt mee discussieren? Ik begrijp er geen snars van! Help!**

**Hoofdstuk 10: Terug naar Zweinstein**

De knalrode Zweinstein-Express stond klaar aan het perron waar mijn moeder en ik stonden. Ze keek me ongerust aan met een blik die me zei van dat ik nog een weekje moest thuisblijven. Maar dat vertikte ik. Ze had me gisterenavond al aangekeken alsof ik elk moment naar een psycholoog moest.

Uiteindelijk omhelsde ik haar. "Wees voorzichtig, Draco. En doe geen domme dingen."

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Tuurlijk mam."

Ik hees mijn hutkoffer in de trein en sjouwde hem door de gangen op zoek naar mijn vrienden. Achter mij voelde ik de brandende blikken van de vele leerlingen. Het was geen wonder dat iedereen nu wel wist wat ik had meegemaakt; de kranten briefden er elke dag over.

"Hey Draco." Blaise, Korzel en Kwast keken me aan. Ik glimlachte naar hun.

"Hé, Korzel, Kwast, zet Draco's koffer eens in onze coupé." De twee jongens gehoorzaamden Blaise en sleepten mijn hutkoffer weg.

Daarna sloeg Blaise vriendschappelijk zijn arm rond mijn schouder. "Zo," zijn ogen gleden naar de opgepoetste badge die op mijn borst prijkte, " je bent dus klassenoudste. Gefeliciteerd." Ik knikte vaag. Door alle drukte rond mijn vader was ik zowat vergeten dat ik naast school en zwerkbal nog andere plichten had nu.

"Blaise, luister nu eens. Ik moet even naar voren. De klassenoudsten hebben immers aparte coupés. Let jij zolang op mijn spullen?" "Geen probleem, kerel." grinnikte hij, "Ga jij maar wat Griffoendors pesten." De trein begon intussen te rijden en de laatste leerlingen zochten een plekje. Aangekomen deed ik de deur open en trof twee Huffelpuffers, een Ravenklauwer en een zesdejaar klassenoudste, ook een Ravenklauw, aan. Ik gaf een kort knikje ter wijze van begroeting en ging zitten.

Onmiddellijk vloog de deur weer open en stonden Griffel en Wemel in de deuropening, gevolgd door Patty, die zo ver mogelijk van de twee leden van het Griffoendors Gouden Trio ging zitten. Uiteindelijk kwam ook de tweede Ravenklauwer binnen. De zesdejaar was blijkbaar opgelucht dat hij kon beginnen.

Ik luisterde maar met een half oor terwijl de zesdejaar uitlegde wat we mochten en moesten doen en waar we zoal gebruik van mochten maken.

Een halfuur later had de kerel gedaan met zijn uitleg. We moesten door de trein patrouilleren, en de vrede proberen te bewaren.

De treinreis verliep zonder veel problemen. Een stelletje rumoerige eerstejaars dienden even het zwijgen worden opgelegd, maar voor de rest was het rustig. Het uur voor ik op Zweinstein arriveerde, bracht ik door in de coupé bij mijn vrienden.

Het schooljaar was nu al drie dagen bezig. En iedereen viel in een soort routine van lessen, huiswerk, maaltijden en slapen. Soms werd die routine verstoord door duels of vechtpartijen tussen voornamelijk die ellendige Griffoendors die steeds weer de wereld moesten redden en het blijkbaar als een belangrijk doel zag om ons, Zwadderaars, het leven zuur te maken. Of onverwachte vreemdelingen die de les kwamen verstoren.

Het gebeurde in de les Toverdranken. We waren bezig Slinksap aan het bereiden en professor Sneep was commentaar aan het geven op Potter. Opeens klopte er iemand op de deur van het klaslokaal. Professor Sneep en de rest keek verbaasd naar de deur, Potter eerder opgelucht dat hij was gered van Professor Sneeps speech.

"Binnen." Mompelde Sneep. In de deuropening verschenen Professor Perkamentus en de Schouwer, Wolkenveldt. "Severus, kunnen we je even spreken?" Professor Sneep volgde Perkamentus naar buiten de Schouwer sloot de deur.

Onmiddellijk brak het rumoer los in de klas. Iedereen was verschrikkelijk nieuwsgierig. Gauw haalde ik mijn toverstok uit mijn zak en Blaise, die naast me zat, keek me verwachtingsvol aan. Ik richtte mijn toverstok onder de tafel op de deur en mompelde een spreuk. Direct hoorde ik de stemmen van de drie mannen in mijn hoofd.

"_- is heel belangrijk voor ons. Er is geen woord uit hem te krijgen. Hij is echt ongelooflijk koppig. En de tijd dringt."_

"_Maar waarom ik? Jullie hebben toch een eigen toverdrankenbrouwer in het Ministerie?"_

"_Ja, maar die was met vakantie in Marrokko. En daar is vorige week een staking uitgebroken in het Internationaal Haardennetwerk. Niemand kan het land in of uit. Die situatie kan nog dagen of weken aanhouden. We zitten dus momenteel zonder toverdrank. Deze is echt heel hard nodig om Malfidus aan het praten te krijgen en Veterasium is geen drankje dat je even in de winkel kan kopen. Professor Perkamentus zei dat u heel bekwaam bent in het brouwen van Toverdranken."_

"_Nou goed, maar het kan wel een tijdje duren."_

"_Hoelang, denk je dat je nodig hebt, Severus?"_

"_Toch een week, zeker."_

"_Bedankt dat u dit voor ons wil doen Professor Sneep, echt waar."_

"_Het is niets. We willen allemaal dat hij zo snel mogelijk in Azkaban vliegt, nietwaar? Maar als u me nu wilt excuseren, ik moet een bende tieners kalmeren."_ Professor Sneep klonk boos en ik realiseerde me dat de klas wel heel veel lawaai aan het maken was.

Snel verbrak ik de spreuk en stopte mijn toverstok weg. Juist op tijd. Sneep kwam binnen en het was op slag weer muisstil in het lokaal.

Terwijl iedereen weer verderging met zijn Slinksap, vertelde ik mijn vrienden wat ik had gehoord.

Die avond zat ik aan mijn huiswerk voor Waarzeggerij bezig.

"Ga je nog slapen, Draco?" Patty stond vlak bij de trap die naar de slaapzalen leidde. Het liep tegen twaalf uur aan en de leerlingenkamer was leeg op Patty en mij na.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Waarzeggerij." Mompelde ik terwijl ik over de perkamentrollen gebogen zat, die her en der op het tafeltje voor mij verspreid lagen.

"Dat moeten we toch pas volgende week inleveren?" Ik zei geen woord en haalde mijn schouders op.

Ik hoorde Patty zuchtten en naar de meisjesslaapzaal lopen. Een tijdje later geeuwde ik en legde even mijn veer neer. De wijzers van mijn door magie aangedreven horloge wezen aan dat het al half één was. Ik kreunde, strekte me uit uit en probeerde de slaap van me af te schudden. Daarna stortte ik me weer op mijn huiswerk.

Toen ik het laatste woord had opgeschreven op het perkament, grijnsde ik opgelucht en plooide mijn pijnlijke vingers. Ik ruimde de rommel op het tafeltje op, verhuisde naar het smeulende haardvuur en legde er nog wat hout op.

Ik vond nog een verloren boterbiertje dat iemand uit de keukens had gesmokkeld en dronk het leeg. Genietend zat ik bij het knappende vuur.

Om te voorkomen dat ik in slaap zou vallen, nam ik mijn boek van Verweer van Zwarte Kunsten en begon de les voor morgen al door te nemen. Ik las de woorden wel, maar ze drongen niet tot me door. Eigenlijk zat ik meer te denken aan wat Astoria me had gezegd.

Ze was jaloers geweest op me omdat ik zo ongewoon normaal reageerde op de situatie waaraan ik twaalf jaar was blootgesteld. Maar eigenlijk had ze het mis gehad. Goed, ik had geen hallucinaties of hysterische aanvallen waarvoor ik naar het St. Holiste moest, maar ik had wel nachtmerries.

Zo het soort waarvan je, een kwartier nadat je bezweet wakker bent geworden en het bijna hebt uitgegild van angst, nog steeds kippenvel hebt.

Ik had die verschrikkelijke nachtmerries al van in het ziekenhuis. Halstarrig had ik mijn mond tegenover Tom gehouden. Ik had nog liever slaapgebrek dan naar een psycholoog gestuurd te worden. Ik wist zelf wel wat de oorzaak ervan was: schuldgevoel en angst voor wraak.

Maar de kans dat mijn vader nu de leerlingenkamer zou komen binnenstormen om wraak te nemen, was nihil. Hij zat ergens in de kerkers van het Ministerie, zwaarbewaakt door enkele Schouwers. Dat had de Ochtendprofeet gemeld.

Vaag merkte ik daarna dat mijn ogen toevielen en ik in slaap viel.

"Meneer Malfidus?"

Traag en loom deed ik mijn ogen open. Mijn hoofd lag in mijn armen, op een lessenaar merkte ik, al was dat niet de normale plaats om een dutje te doen. Mijn hoofd was net met mist gevuld wat het niet makkelijk maakte om te denken. Ik knipperde een paar keren met mijn ogen en tilde mijn hoofd van de lessenaar op. Het klaslokaal was vrijwel verlaten. Alleen professor Anderling zat aan haar bureau te werken.

Eindelijk begon het op te klaren in mijn hersenpan en drong het tot me door dat ik in de les in slaap was gevallen.

Professor Anderling scheen gemerkt te hebben dat ik niet meer sliep en keek op van het perkament. "Nou meneer Malfidus, besloten om wakker te worden?"

"Het… nou… ik… het… het was niet mijn bedoeling om in slaap te vallen, professor." Stamelde ik.

Ze knikte begrijpend. Ik realiseerde me dat het eigenlijk al lunch was en begon vliegensvlug mijn spullen in mijn boekentas te proppen.

"Meneer Malfidus?"

"Ja, professor?" Ze keek me nogal ernstig aan.

"Ik zou even met je willen praten, goed?" ze gebaarde naar de stoel voor haar.

"Eh, oké." Mompelde ik enigszins verrast, ik liep naar het bureau en zette me.

"Iedereen maakt zich een beetje zorgen over je, Draco. Gaat het eigenlijk wel met je? Slaap je wel genoeg?" ze keek me met een doordringende blik aan waardoor ik heel moeilijk kon liegen.

"Eh… nou… Ik slaap tegenwoordig niet echt veel." Stamelde ik weer.

"En hoe komt dat dan?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Nachtmerries."

"Erg?"

"Behoorlijk. Ik lig er vaak wakker van."

Ze keek me met een begrijpende blik aan. "Misschien is het beter dat je bij madame Plijsters wat Slaapdrank gaan halen, niet?"

"Oké, professor."

"Nou, je kunt wel gaan." En ze stond zelf ook op en liet me buiten.


	11. Perkamentus kantoor

**Hoofdstuk elf: Perkamentus' kantoor**

Die avond voor ik voor ik in bed kroop, dacht ik weer aan de raad die professor Anderling me gegeven had. Ik liep gauw naar de ziekenzaal, waar madame Plijsters nog enkele zieken aan het verzorgen was.

Ik legde haar de situatie uit en dreeg onmiddellijk een volle fles Slaapdrank in mijn handen gedrukt. Genoeg voor een volle week.

Terug op de vertrouwde slaapzaal zette ik de fles op mijn nachtkastje en schonk alvast een beker in. Ik trok mijn pyama aan en kroop in bed.

Korzel en Kwast lagen al te ronken maar Blaise zat nog rechtop en klaarwakker in zijn gemelbed. Ik verdacht hem ervan dat hij van een leraar of mijn moeder de opdracht had gekregen om mij in de gaten te houden.

"Draco?"

"Ja?"

"Gaat het wel?"

Ik voelde iets springen in mij. "Ja hoezo?"

"Nou, je ziet eruit alsof je ieder moment kunt instorten." Fluisterde hij bezorgd.

Opeens had ik er helemaal genoeg van. Dag in en dag uit vroeg iedereen of alles wel oké met mij was. Het hangde me de keel uit. Ze behandelde me alsof ik labiel, gestoord of een compleet wrak was. Soms ook alledrie tegelijk. Op dat moment KNALDE ik gewoon uit elkaar en deed geen moeite om stil te zijn. Het zou me niet verbazen als zelfs Perkamentus me tot in zijn kantoor zou gehoord hebben.

"HET GAAT HEEL GOED MET ME, DANK JE!" snauwde ik hem zo nijdig toe dat hij geschrokken achteruit deinsde. "IK BEN NOG HEEL HOOR!" hij wou protesteren, maar ik gaf hem de kans daar niet toe.

Woedend klokte ik de beker Slaapdrank naar binen en rukte de gordijntjes van mijn hemelbed toe. Ik draaide me om en trok kinderachtig de lakens over mijn hoofd. In de andere bedden hoorde ik beweging; blijkbaar had ik Korzel en Kwast wakker geschreeuwd.

De volgende dagen hield Blaise -verstandig als hij was- zijn mond. Het Slaapdrankje miste zijn uitwerking niet en de nachten waren nu heerlijk droomloos.

Op een morgen probeerde ik, toen ik in de badkamer stond en in de spiegel keek, te ontdekken waarom iedereen zich z'n zorgen om me maakte. Maar mijn ogen hadden nog altijd hun vertrouwde grijze kleur en mijn haar was nog steeds hetzelfde witblond. Nee, mijn littekens zaten niet aan de buitenkant, als je de vage roze strepen op mijn onderarmen niet meerekende- maar lagen meer vanbinnen, niet zichtbaar voor de buitenwereld. Ze kregen met dat Slaapdrankje nu ook de kans om te genezen. De angst dat mijn vader me ooit wat zou kunnen aandoen, zat veilig weggestopt de verste lade in mijn hoofd en zou die wonden niet meer kunnen openhalen.

Ik kleedde me verder aan en slenterde naar de Grote Zaal om te ontbijten. Het was zaterdag, dus er was geen haast om op tijd in de les te zijn.

In de Grote Zaal heerste een drukte van jewelste; de uilenpost was juist toegekomen, leerlingen renden naar verscheidene tafels met de krant in hun hand en waren praatten opgewonden. Ik negeerde een aantal energieke eerstejaars die me aanstaarden en ging aan de Zwadderichtafel zitten.

Ik nam een toastje en keek de Grote Zaal rond. Aan de Oppertafel waren de stoelen van professor Perkamentus, Anderling en Sneep onbezet. De rest van de leraren waren druk aan het discusseren met elkaar. Een paar keken bezorgd mijn kant op.

Ik voelde een vlaag van mijn eerdere irritatie weer oplaaien. Ik keek nog eens de Zaal rond. Bijna iedereen keek naar mij, zelfs het Gouden Griffoendor Trio en hun vriendjes. What the fuck was er plotseling zo interessant aan mij? Ik kreeg een onheilspellend gevoel in mijn maag en legde mijn toastje neer.

"Blaise, mag ik even de krant?" het gevoel werd sterker toen Blaise deed alsof hij me niet had gehoord.

"Blaise?" "Hmmm?" Nu deed hij net of hij uit zijn gedachten opschrok. Hij kon verduiveld goed liegen maar ik doorzag hem onmiddellijk.

"De krant." Mijn stem klonk behoorlijk boos. De halve Zwadderichtafel keek ons nieuwsgierig aan.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Hé?" Ik begreep er niets meer van.

"Het is beter van niet, Draco." Mompelde Blaise gespannen.

Ik probeerde de krant te pakken, maar hij was me voor. Behendig hield hij de krant buiten mijn bereik. "Geef hier, Blaise!" siste ik nu echt kwaad. Ik sprong recht in een poging de Ochtendprofeet te pakken te krijgen, maar hij volgde mijn voorbeeld en hield de krant achter zijn rug. Iedereen in de Grote Zaal keek naar ons maar dat kon me geen barst schelen. Blaise keek me nogal paniekerig en smekend aan.

Uiteindelijk had ik er genoeg van en pakte mijn toverstok uit mijn gewaad; ik was van plan om de krant dan maar te sommeren.

"Meneer Malfidus?" even dacht ik dat professor Sneep me onder mijn voeten zou geven maar hij zei alleen: "Zou u me even willen volgen? Perkamentus wil u dringend spreken." Ik stopte mijn toverstok weg, wierp Blaise een vuile blik van ik-krijg-je-nog-wel toe en volgde professor Sneep naar de hal.

Niet veel later stonden we voor de waterspuwer die toegang gaf tot professor Perkamentus vertrekken. Professor Sneep mompelde 'Zoutzuurtjes' en de waterspuwer ging opzij. We gingen de trap op en kwamen voor een eiken deur te staan waar hij op klopte. "Binnen." Mompelde iemand.

Perkamentus was niet alleen. In zijn kantoor waren een heleboel mensen aanwezig: Tops, Romeo, Schobbejak, een heleboel andere Schouwers die ik wel zowat van gezicht kende, Professor Anderling en nog een paar andere tovenaars. Ook Tom was aanwezig en zat heel nonchalant op de vensterbank. Alsof het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was. Hij glimlachte toen ik hem aankeek. Ik glimlachte terug.

"Ah Draco. Fijn je te zien. Ga zitten. Ga zitten." De oude tovenaar zat achter zijn bureau en keek me onderzoekend aan. Hij was niet de enige.

Ik nam plaats op de enige stoel die nog onbezet was en keek het schoolhoofd vragend aan.

"Zo Draco." Hij zweeg en scheen even niet te weten wat te zeggen.

"Heeft het te maken met wat de kranten vanmorgen schreven?"

Hij knikte. "Het heeft er alles mee te maken."

Ik liet dat even tot me doordringen. "Wat is er nu precies gebeurd?" Ik kon het niet helpen, maar mijn stem klonk behoorlijk geïrriteerd. Ik was het beu dat iedereen zo rond de pot draaide.

Perkamentus zweeg weer. Er viel een stilte.

"Je vader is, dooreen blunder van het Ministerie, ontsnapt. Het spijt me, Draco."

**Hey, sorry voor de cliffhanger maar ik wist echt niet meer wat te schrijven. ****Hoe zal Draco reageren? Check it out in the next chapter!**

**Happy Greets: Florreke**


	12. Snuffel

**Hey, dit is hoofdstuk 12: en er komen nog 4 hoofdstukken (dus tot nummer 16), dan is het verhaal gedaan!**

**Hoofdstuk 12: Snuffel**

**Tom Pov.**

"Je vader is ontsnapt door een blunder van het Ministerie. Het spijt me Draco." Het was eruit voor ik het wist. De helft van het gezelschap keek naar mij, boos omdat ik Perkamentus het niet had laten vertellen. De andere helft keek naar Draco, bang en bezorgd om zijn reactie.

In eerste instantie gebeurde er niets. Het leek niet echt tot hem door te dringen. Dan ineens, schoot de angst over zijn gezicht. Zijn ogen keken me aan, smekend hem te zeggen dat ik loog. Ik schudde triest mijn hoofd. Draco zuchtte en keek naar zijn handen.

Perkamentus keek me even aan maar ik kon niets afleiden van zijn gezicht en wendde zich toen weer tot Draco. "Na overleg met het Ministerie hebben we besloten om je een lijfwacht te geven." Een idee dat de jongen blijkbaar helemaal niet leuk vond, maar het Schoolhoofd ging verder voor hij er iets kon tussen wurmen. "Snuffel?" vroeg hij.

Ik keek verbaasd en Draco deed hetzelfde. Hier hadden ze me niks over verteld. In een hoek van het kantoortje, waar ik over gekeken had, stond een mand met daarin een grote, zwarte Wolfshond met rode halsband in. De hond sprong uit zijn mand wanneer Perkamentus zijn naam noemde.

Snuffel liep kwispelend naar Perkamentus en ging netjes zitten. Perkamentus aaide Snuffel over zijn hoofd. Hij knikte even naar de wolfshond en toen liep die naar Draco. Ik fronsde mijn wenkbrauwen. Het was geen normaal gedrag voor een hond dat hij bevelen kon opvolgen zonder dat er iets gezegd werd. Maar Tops keek me waarschuwend aan, met zo'n hou-je-mond-blik, dus besloot wijs ik om te zwijgen.

"Je moeder is voor haar veiligheid ondergedoken op een geheim adres." De blonde jongen zweeg nog steeds en knikte vaag. Het drong allemaal niet echt tot hem door. "Draco?" Iedereen keek me aan, maar ik negeerde hen. "Al gegeten vanmorgen?" Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

Vijf minuten later liepen we door de gangen, naar de keukens en op de voet gevolgd door Snuffel. In de kerkers voor het schilderij met de fruitschaal, keek ik even opzij. De jongen had nog niet één woord gezegd sinds ons vertrek uit het kantoortje van Perkamentus.

Ik stak mijn vinger uit naar het schilderij en kietelde de peer; het schilderij zwaaide open.

**Sorry voor het lange wachten en kort hoofdstukje maar ik had echt een writersblock en ik dacht van laat ik mijn lezers maar niet te lang wachten!**

**Happy Greets: Florreke**


	13. AUTHOR NOTE

**Haai, sorry dat ik zolang niet geschreven heb maar ik had en heb het heel druk (school, jeugdbeweging, cursus photoshop, huiswerk en studeren). En ik heb de indruk dat dit verhaal echt niét vlot (geen inspiratie en geen goesting) dus ik heb besloten dat ik dit verhaal voor onbepaalde tijd ga laten rusten en ga voortschrijven aan 'De Tovenaarsvampier'. Review me of je dat een goed idee vindt! **

**Happy Greets: Florreke**


End file.
